comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
J'onn J'onnz (Earth-27750)
J'onn J'onzz, or as he is known, the Martian Manhunter, is a incredibly power superhero, and a member of the Justice League. A Martian diplomat, J'onn saw his family's death under the hands of Super Skrull and his dreaded followers of the Hala Empire in their quest to control Mars. Escaping to Earth, J'onn sought the help of the Justice League in order to repel the enemy forces, eventually earning his place in the team as a respectable and wise mentor to many, embracing it's members as a new family. One of the strongest beings on Earth, Martian Manhunter has always been dubbed as the "second Superman". In fact, he's the second extraterrestrial hero to arrive on Earth, straight after Superman. Though his identity was unveiled, he's deemed an ally to the government. Although he's not a government agent like Superman, his place in the Justice League, as well as his powerful influence, made him a role model among other heroes, even becoming the instructor for all members of the Justice League Unlimited, which is composed of nearly all known heroes on the planet. Along with the other original members of the Justice League, he debuted in the story arc the Day of Reckoning. Biography Personality A charismatic and mentally strong Martian, J'onn always had the feeling of loving his home on Mars, along with his family, as well as his friends. As a diplomat, he has always thought that even in great pressure and times of gigantic battles, there'll be always a voice of reason to stand out, and declare peace between the warring sides. While he's an outgoing person, and a nice one, he can, surprisingly, lash out wildly in a berserker rage when someone related to him, friend or family, is harmed. This can be seen when the Super Skrull kills the Martian's own wife and unborn child right in front of him, which J'onn responds by giving him a big fight, until it's interrupted. He possesses a high sense of morality, and he doesn't care whether people hate him on Earth, or even other superhumans loath him. He strives to protect his one and only home now, and considers the Justice League and several other superheroes as his family, or at least, close friends. Although so, when he found his brother still alive on Earth, he reacts unpredictably in an "act of vengeance", as he knew that his brother, Martian Marauder, did something wrong that resulted in the annihilation of the entire population of Green Martians (Ma'alefa'ak actually led the Kree there, as he believed that they can help the Green Martians in their everlasting conflict with the White Martians). But then, Martian Manhunter himself reconciled with his brother, and allowed him to stay with the X-Men (which actually accepts him to the team for "a bit more help"). Powers and Abilities Trivia Category:Earth-27750 Category:Super Strength Category:Super Durability Category:Super Stamina Category:Super Speed Category:Super Agility Category:Vulnerability to Fire Category:Heat Vision Category:Mind Control Category:Telepathy Category:Telepathic Resistance Category:Indomitable Willpower Category:Expert Combatant Category:Advanced Longevity Category:Bald Category:Green Skin Category:Alternate Form Category:Size Alteration Category:Martians Category:Versions of Martian Manhunter